Monkey Do, Monkey Do
by Big Bad Bitch
Summary: It's R to NC-17, I can't decide. Dawn and Buffy share more in common than they thought. B/S & D/a boy
1. Loosing It

A/N~ I own Blair… and only Blair!  
  
  
  
Buffy yelled up to her sister. "DAWN! Blair will be here in twenty minutes!"  
  
"I don't think you should let her go out, Buffy."  
  
"Spike! Calm down, she's going with the 'gang'" Buffy tried to calm the overprotective vampire down.  
  
"Calm down? I don't trust those LUCKY TAMPON kids." Spike shouted  
  
"Spike, they have names! Lindsey, Ursela, Charity, Kassey, and Yasmine. Those are the girls. Travis, Alden, Mike, Pete, Orion, and Nick are the boys. And we are just going bowling." Dawn yelled as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy!! She's wearing underwear!" Spike gasped as he looked at Dawn.  
  
"Buffy! It's a tube top and hot pants."  
  
"Dawn, you are not leaving this house in anything less than a tank top and jeans. Spike calm down. Blair's mother is really nice, now, they are going bowling, then, the girls are staying at Kassey's house.  
  
Be nice or no fun later." Dawn ran upstairs in the middle of that speech and came down in a glittery blue tank top with frayed bellbottoms. As soon as she re-appeared A car horn honked and she was out the door.  
  
Buffy lay in Spike's arms. She knew she was right where she belonged.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Luv?"  
  
"Can you go again?"  
  
A smile spread over Spikes lips. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Before Buffy could answer Spike thrust into her core as deep as he could go. Buffy arched her back as she moaned with pure pleasure.  
  
(A/N: I'm a complete perv… sadly writing this stuff is not my forte)  
  
"Buffy… god… you are so beautiful… soooooo hott…. Sooo wet… sooo…"  
  
"Your's. Spike I'm yours… I want to be with you forever… I love you."  
  
That was all it took for Buffy and Spike to come together. When they came down from their high they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
On the other side of town in a old motel, Dawn lay in a bed.  
  
"Do you even know how to put that on?" Dawn asked as she saw, Blair fumbling with the condom he had in his hands.  
  
"No, I've never done this before."  
  
Dawn walked over to him and kissed him deeply. "We don't need it, we'll be fine." She smiled as she stripped off her clothes.  
  
Somehow between all the kissing and groping they made their way to the bed. Dawn bit her lip in anticipation as Blair pushed his way into her. "GOD you are so tight!" Blair grunted as he tried to keep himself from coming.  
  
"Is that bad?" Dawn asked meekly.  
  
"I don't think so." Blair said as he quickened his pace, his balls slapping against the small space between her cunt and her anus.  
  
"GOD BLAIR DON'T STOP!!!" Dawn screamed as orgasm overcame her. Blair went as fast as he could until he spurted his hot seed into her. Tired from holding himself up he collapsed onto Dawn, his blue hair falling into her face. They lay kissing until sleep claimed them. 


	2. Summers Sisters

Spike finished unpacking his things. Buffy and Willow had traded rooms so Buffy and Spike could share a bed.  
  
"Spikey?" Buffy called from the bathroom.  
  
"Luv?" Spike called back?  
  
"Can you go to the store? We are out of tampons, and Dawn and I will need them soon." She said as she walked into their bedroom.  
  
"I suppose so, I need to get some more blood anyway. What kind do I have to get?"  
  
"The supers, I love you so much for this! And we are not going patrolling until after 9, Blair is coming for dinner, so I need you to make something yummy."  
  
"I am so whipped." Spike muttered as he headed downstairs.  
  
The next morning both Buffy and Dawn took turns puking in the bathroom.  
  
"Come on now. The food wasn't that bad!" Spike called into them  
  
  
  
Dawn came out of the bathroom brushing her teeth. "I feel much better now. I'm going to go to school." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Not so fast, you be here before the sun sets today, we need to have a talk."  
  
"About what?" Dawn gulped.  
  
"Your report card, you failed history, which means you have been skipping the class again." Spike said sternly.  
  
Dawn continued to smile and skipped down the stairs and out the door.  
  
Buffy emerged from the bathroom. " Need to get to work… see you tonight." She smiled as she kissed Spiek and ran out the door.  
  
"I'm never going to understand women." He said to himself as she lit a fag and walked back into the bedroom. 


	3. Crash

Dawn sat in detention. Ok, so flipping off the principal is so not a good idea. So instead of the normal two hours, Dawn was sentenced to tree full ours of watching Mr. Trevor practice for the ballet. Blair sacrificed practicing with his band so he could spend some time with Dawn.  
  
"Tonight? I dunno, with Spike in the house it makes it hard to slip out. I swear he just waits for me to try to leave the house."  
  
"But baby, I need to see you. We need to..."  
  
Dawn hushed him by pulling him into a kiss. "Not here, don't say it here. Buffy will be here to pick me up any minute, and Spike might be with her, and..."  
  
"I know, he hates me. I should get going anyway... you know, band practice. I'll see you, 105 North Tower Rd, at 1 am."  
  
"Ok Blair, I'll try to be there. I love you sweets."  
  
"I love you too baby." And with that Blair skipped out into the hall.  
  
"Great now what can I do for another hour?" Dawn asked herself.  
  
"DAWNIE! Why were you sleeping?"  
  
Dawn picked up her head and looked into her sister's accusing eyes.  
  
"I wanted to sleep. Why do you care?"  
  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me. I worked hard all day, and then I get a call from your principal saying you have a three-hour detention. I'm not happy. On top of that your grades are awful."  
  
"So were yours. You're not perfect. You never have been. You just keep acting like I'm a little girl, well fuck you!" Dawn screamed.  
  
Buffy used her slayer strength to drag her sister out to the car. "Don't you ever talk like that to me!"  
  
"What are you gonna do about it? Slay me? Naw, you can't do shit!" Dawn taunted her older sister.  
  
The car ride was filled will the sisters' arguing.  
  
"You never listen to me. You treat me like a little kid, so do all the other scoobies."  
  
"Dawn, you are a little kid."  
  
"I am not, I know stuff... adult stuff."  
  
"What adult stuff do you know?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I know about sex."  
  
"Let me rephrase the question, what adult stuff do you know, that you didn't learn in school?"  
  
"That sex is fucking amazing. And tonight I'm going to have sex AGAIN!"  
  
The last sound Buffy heard was Dawn screaming `BUFFY, LOOK OUT!' 


	4. White Walls

Spike shot up in bed with sweat beads running down his face. He called out for Buffy, but no reply came. He got out of bed and put his pants on. He let is cotton button-up shirt lightly graze his smooth and sculpted chest. He looked around and noticed no lights were on upstairs, he shrugged and headed down the stairs, walking strait into the kitchen and strait into a note from his beloved.  
  
~Spike~  
  
Spike, I went to pick Dawn up, she had detention again. I left the meatloaf in the oven and the bread is on the counter. We'll be back by 6. I love you. –Buffy  
  
  
  
'She should have been back hours ago.' Spike thought as he looked at the kitchen clock that read 8:23pm. Shrugging again, Spike grabbed a pack of blood and had just opened it when the phone rang.  
  
"'Ello?"  
  
"Is a mister… Spike there?" A man with no tone in his voice asked.  
  
"That's me. Who the bloody hell are you?" He shot back into the phone. The smell of the blood was driving him crazy.  
  
"There's been an accident. Buffy and Dawn Summers are here and being treated. We need you to come to the hospital right away to sign a few forms." The man sighed in a way that made Spike think this bloke had been saying the same thing to people all his life.  
  
Spike slammed down the phone and used his vampire speed to take him to Buffy and Dawn. Less than five minutes after leaving the Summers household, Spike burst through the hospital doors.  
  
"I'm looking for Buffy and Dawn Summers. They told me they were brought here after an accident." Spike was so nervous he was shaking, but if you were to ask him about the tremors, he'd dismiss them as muscle spasms.  
  
"Yes, you must be Spike. Buffy is in room 219, asking for you, and Dawn is in the O.R." A young woman with highlights informed him.  
  
"Surgery? Why does she need surgery? What happened?" Spike was becoming frantic.  
  
"Her right arm was severed when the car they were in hit a tree. The doctors are re-attaching it as we speak. I'm a few weeks, it will be good as new."  
  
Spike thanked the young woman and headed for Buffy's room.  
  
"Luv?" Spike called out as he slowly entered the room, bracing himself for any serious injuries Buffy might have.  
  
"Spike! I'm so glad you're here." She cried as she saw him.  
  
"Shh. Luv, it's ok, I'm right here. Are you ok?" He asked as he comforted her.  
  
"I've got some bruises and a major headache, but with the super healing powers that come with the slayer package, I'll be fine in a few days. Where is Dawn? Is she ok?" Buffy became frantic at the thought of her sister in a coma or worse.  
  
"Her arm was severed. She's in surgery getting it put back on. She'll be good as new in a month or so."  
  
"She could have died. Spike, it's all my fault. She's going to hate me, and they'll take her away." Buffy started to cry again.  
  
"Buffy, tell me what happened." Spike voice was soothing.  
  
"She got a detention, the fourth one this week. We were arguing back and forth about stupid stuff, I don't even remember what it was. Then out of nowhere she screamed at me, telling me she's having sex. All I could think about was what happened after Angel. When I opened my eyes they were checking me for internal bleeding." Spike held Buffy the best that he could as she started to cry once again. This time it was the thought of losing her virginity to Angel and the aftermath that made the tears fall.  
  
After a few minutes of Spike telling Buffy that won't happen to Dawn, she stopped crying and the doctor came in the room.  
  
"Miss. Summers. Your test results came back and you are fine. It's amazing that you sustained no major injuries in a crash of that magnitude. At any rate, we have no reason to keep you here, and you are free to go home. You'll need to take it easy and stay off your feet for the next few days. Come back if you have any problems. The nurse will be in to prep you for release and to make an appointment for you to see Dr. Glass in two to three weeks to check the progress of the baby." The doctor said as she signed off on Buffy's charts.  
  
"What?" Buffy practically screamed.  
  
"Baby?" Spike said as his jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"So you didn't know. You are six weeks pregnant. I'm pretty sure your baby is fine, but it is too soon to check for any damage from the crash. Dr. Glass will do some blood work when you see him. By the way, congratulations." The doctor smiled as she left the room.  
  
"Pet?"  
  
"Spike I swear you're the only thing… err vamp… man I've been with since Riley, you know the whole being dead thing."  
  
"Buffy, I know, I trust you. I just don't believe this could happen. I'm just wondering what we are going to do. If you don't want to have the baby I'll understand, but if you do, how will we tell the other's?" If it were possible for Spike to get even more nervous than he was on the way to the hospital, this would do it.  
  
"Spike, I want to have this baby, I understand why you'd think I wouldn't want to. I love you, and no matter what, I'll love this baby forever. Lets check on Dawn, get me home, and then we can worry about the Scoobies." Buffy kissed Spike and started to get changed into her own clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Miss. Summers has just been moved into recovery and due to the nature of her condition, she will have to stay here for several weeks so that we can monitor her." The nurse outside the O.R told a wheel chair clad Buffy and a worried Spike.  
  
"Can we see her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. She's still out and it's past visiting hours. She has a scope check tomorrow afternoon to make sure there were no complications from the surgery, you can come back then."  
  
Buffy was upset that she was unable to see her little sister, but was too tired to argue with the nurse. Twenty minutes later Spike paid the cab driver, and carried Buffy into the house.  
  
"Couch or bed?" Spike asked.  
  
"Bed, that way you'll have to keep running downstairs to get things for me." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Anything for you and the little one." Spike kissed Buffy gently, only to find Buffy deepen the kiss.  
  
"I love you Elizabeth Anne Summers."  
  
"I love you William the Bloody."  
  
Spike lay next to Buffy and they both fell asleep dreaming of the child that they would call theirs in a few months.  
  
The next day, after sunset Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand into the hospital. When the got up to the forth floor the nurse directed them to Dawn's room.  
  
"Awake already?"  
  
"Spike?" Dawn asked as she tried to sit up.  
  
"And me." Buffy smiled, stepping out from behind Spike.  
  
" Hey. Yeah, I'm awake, they didn't put me under, just gave me a local anesthetic, just like they did when the put my arm back on."  
  
Buffy moved to sit on Dawn's bed and Spike left the room to seek out a nurse.  
  
"Excuse me. Why wasn't Dawn Summers put under for her surgeries?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, unless you are family, I can not give out patient information."  
  
"My name is Spike, she lives with her sister and myself."  
  
"You're Spike? Dawn knows a lot about history; I majored in it before I switched into nursing. Dawn knows much more than I do, she says you taught her everything she knows. The way she describes it, it sounds like you must have been there."  
  
"Well, I used to love history, then I met Dawn's older sister. I thought about becoming a history teacher, then I had to drop out of college because I became seriously ill. After my health returned, I never thought about going back to school."  
  
"Well you should. Anyway, We can't put a pregnant woman under for surgery, it's too dangerous for the baby."  
  
"You must be mistaken, Dawn isn't pregnant, her sister Buffy is."  
  
"I can assure you that she is in fact pregnant. As soon as Dr. Burkart finishes his rounds, I'll have him come speak to you and Dawn's sister. She is only a month pregnant, if that, and because she is a minor we have not told her yet. I suggest you calm down before you go back in to see her." The nurse said before a ringing phone called her back to the desk.  
  
After speaking to Dr. Burkart, and promising Dawn they'd be back tomorrow, Buffy and Spike returned to the house located at 1630 Revello drive.  
  
"I can't believe this. I was supposed to protect her. I promised you I would."  
  
"Spike, calm down. Sure, she's a little young, but we can handle this. I know we can." Buffy tried to calm Spike, who was pacing around the kitchen with a bottle of beer, down.  
  
"I'm going to fucking kill him. The little bugger got my nibblet pregnant. I'll kill that mother fucker chip be damned." Spike was now in game face.  
  
"No, you wont. Look, I'm going upstairs to take a bath, call a Scoobie meeting. I don't want to leave the house incase she calls, so have them meet here in an hour. They have to know about the accident." Buffy paused. "And the baby."  
  
"You're going to tell them?"  
  
"I have to. Vampires can't have kids, either this is something hellmouthy, or there is a prophecy out there, and if it's the ladder, I need to know why, and what will happen to our baby." Buffy kissed Spike and headed up the stairs. 


	5. Can you say ouch?

Spike had just finished calling the Scoobies, whom were all very concerned, when he go an idea that had him picking up the phone one more time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Giles."  
  
"Spike? Why are you calling me?"  
  
"Buffy needs you."  
  
"What did you do to her?" Giles snapped. He was very uneasy about leaving Buffy with Spike.  
  
"I didn't do anything. She really needs you. You have to come back here."  
  
"Buffy is a big girl, whatever it is, she can handle it." In the back round, Spike heard water boiling and British TV.  
  
"Buffy is pregnant, so is Dawn. She's trying so hard to handle things on her own, and she's doing a good job. It's just, she needs her mum to help her through this. Since she's gone that leaves her dad and you, and if she called her dad, he'd take Dawn away. I have all the faith in the world in Buffy, but she can't handle this one without you."  
  
"Do you know who the fathers are?"  
  
"Dawn has this boyfriend that I dislike, name's Blair. He's the father of her baby. And Buffy's baby, well that's another reason why you need to come, I'm the father of Buffy's baby, and we need to know why this happened."  
  
"Spike I swear to god if you hurt or raped her I'll…"  
  
"I didn't. I love her, I'd never do that to her, she loves me too. No spells, no tricks. All I want is for her to be happy. She is now, but she'll be so much happier if you come back to Sunnydale, at least until the babies are born."  
  
"I'll be on the next flight out. Promise me you will take care of Buffy and Dawn."  
  
"I will."  
  
When Spike hung up the phone he heard Buffy quickly move down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy, luv, you really should take it easy. We can't have you getting all stressed out. It isn't good for you, or the baby."  
  
"Spike, you don't need to fuss over me. I'm fine, you know slayerness and all. Are they coming?" She asked as she took a bite out of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
"They'll be her in about twenty minutes. Red and Tara might be a little late, they decided to get food."  
  
"That's nice of them."  
  
"Yeah, well I have a surprise for you."  
  
"I get a cookie?"  
  
"No, well naturally you get a cookie, but Giles is coming back to Sunnydale."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yes, but only until after the babies are born, then he'll go back to England."  
  
"You called him?"  
  
"Yeah, I called him. I know how much you wish your mum was here to help you, and Giles is like a father to you. I love you so much that I'll do anything to make you happy."  
  
"There is only one thing that could make me happier than I am right now."  
  
"What's that luv?"  
  
"Spike, William, will you marry me?" A tear fell from the corner of Buffy's left eye.  
  
"I'd love to." In that moment, Buffy and Spike felt like all was right with the world. They shared the most intimate kiss known to the world. So wrapped up in their love were they, that they failed to hear the front door open and close. They didn't hear the Scoobies enter the kitchen, and they didn't stop kissing until Xander dropped the case of beer he was holding.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" He screamed.  
  
"Buffy? Why are you with Spike? Better question, why were you just kissing Spike?" Willow stood shocked. Tara on the other hand smiled at the fact that they were together. "It's about damn time." She thought out loud.  
  
"You knew about this?" Willow turned to her lover.  
  
"Yes, Buffy told me."  
  
"Buffy! You didn't tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Spike I'm going to fucking kill you!" Xander shouted.  
  
The screams were shot back and forth until Anya broke her silence. "So Buffy, is Spike good in bed?" That question earned her glares from everyone in the room.  
  
"Buffy doesn't need any of this. She needs to rest." Spike spoke up.  
  
"Look, I didn't tell you guys because I knew you couldn't handle it. I love Spike, we are getting married, and it isn't another spell." Buffy said turning to Xander. " I need you all to be supportive of me, Dawn and I were in a car crash last night, she's pregnant, and so am I." Buffy began to cry and ran into Spike's waiting arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy, I didn't mean to get all grumpy. Please don't cry." Willow tried to calm down her friend.  
  
"We need to research this, and we need your help. I'll go make some coffee." Spike said leaving the room.  
  
"Xander and I will go to the Magic Box and get all the books we can." Anya added.  
  
"I'll get on the net." Willow said getting up from Buffy's side.  
  
"Tara, could you stay here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure." When Willow had left to go get her laptop Tara spoke up to both Buffy and Spike. "This didn't come from the spell we used to bring Buffy back. This is something different. I really hate to do this to the both of you, but I think you should get Angel over here."  
  
"That bloody poof? No way!"  
  
"What does Angel have to do with this?" Buffy asked. Looking at Tara, she could tell something was up.  
  
"Angel, he has a son named Conner. I didn't want to tell you because I know the tension Angel's name causes. Plus the fact the baby is also Darla's… I feel really bad about not telling you, but there is a chance they are connected, and if that's the case. Angel needs to be here to help out."  
  
"Where did you hear this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Wesley, your former watcher called me. He asked me to do a protection spell. For the baby, Angel, and his new love, Cordelia." 


	6. An Angel?

"Angel is with Cordelia?" Buffy almost screamed.  
  
"Buffy, just lay down and let Tara explain. Too much stress isn't good for anyone, including the slayer." Spike led his future bride over to the couch and lay down with her.  
  
"What connection could there be?" Buffy asked trying to calm down.  
  
"Well, my guess is that the babies will grow to be warriors, great ones too. If that is the case, then a lot of demons will be after them, it's easier to protect them if they are here together, plus we'd have plenty of person power." Tara spoke in a soothing voice.  
  
"Spike, we have to protect him, we can't let them take him away."  
  
"Her." Spike corrected as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Whatever, we have to do protection spells and warning spells and everything possible." Buffy was becoming agitated and spike wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, making her forget about all the nasties out there.  
  
Buffy fell asleep listening to Tara and Spike discuss battle strategies for protecting the baby. She dreamed of rattles and bottles and blankets and stuffed animals… everything indicating there was a baby nearby.  
  
When Buffy woke up all the Scoobies, including Dawn, were scattered around the living room researching the origin of the tiny baby growing inside Buffy. There was a knock on the door and Buffy ran to get it expecting Giles to be standing outside.  
  
"Angel?" She said as the color drained from her face.  
  
"Who did this to you? Where is he? Where is that little soldier fuck? I'll kill him for doing this to you!" Angel was screaming so loud that some of the neighbors had turned on their porch lights.  
  
"You? You… you... you can…"  
  
"Hear a faint little heartbeat coming from your abdomen? Yes. Now who the fuck is the father?"  
  
"I am!" Spike yelled. He ran over to Buffy who was now balling.  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"No you won't peaches, because if you do, Buffy will kill you."  
  
"She can't, I was her first love, she could never kill me."  
  
"Then I will." Xander said rising to his feet. "Buffy is in love with Spike, I've never seen her so happy. And Spike is a better man than you anyway, he'd never leave her."  
  
"Xander?" Cordelia questioned. "Can we come in? It isn't very safe out here." Xander stepped aside as Anya quickly put a possessive arm around her man.  
  
"You all know Wesley, this is Gun, Fred, and Lorne. And this…" he said reaching into Fred's arms. "is Conner."  
  
After about a half an hour of uneasy chit-chat, there was another knock on the door. This time Dawn went to get it. "Giles!" she screamed.  
  
Giles walked in the living room and gasped. "How did you know about the prophecy?" He asked. 


End file.
